Tropical Storm Ernesto (2000)
Tropical Storm Ernesto was the seventh tropical cyclone and the fifth named storm of the 2000 Atlantic hurricane season. Ernesto developed from a tropical wave which emerged into the Atlantic on August 28. The tropical wave organized itself over the next few days and was upgraded to a tropical depression on September 1 while it was located roughly 850 miles (1,380 km) east of Barbados. By the next morning, the tropical depression had strengthened into Tropical Storm Ernesto. Strong vertical wind shear did not allow Tropical Storm Ernesto to strengthen further than minimal tropical storm status. After lasting as a tropical cyclone for less than 48 hours, vertical wind shear caused it to dissipate. The remnants of Tropical Storm Ernesto merged with a frontal system several days later. Meteorological history Tropical Storm Ernesto developed from a tropical wave which emerged from the coast of Africa on August 29. The wave moved westward gaining more convection and a more well-defined low-level circulation. The amount of convection and the low-level circulation allowed it to be classified as Tropical Depression Eight on September 1 at 0300 UTC. Tropical Depression Eight quickly strengthened into a tropical storm and received the name Ernesto, and therefore Tropical Storm Ernesto. All of this happened on September 2 at 0900 UTC as winds became in excess of . Simultaneously, it had also attained its peak intensity, maximum sustained winds were near 40 mph (64 km/h) and the minimum central pressure was at 1008 mbar. A strengthening subtropical ridge also caused it Tropical Storm Ernesto to continue on its northwestern course a few hundred miles from the Leeward Islands. Despite the strong vertical wind shear, Ernesto maintained tropical storm status for over 48 hours. Wind shear finally took its toll on Tropical Storm Ernesto late on September 3. On September 3 at 1800 UTC, it had been downgraded back to a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Ernesto dissipated on September 4 at 0000 UTC as satellites imagery no longer indicated a closed circulation. The circulation at the time of dissipation was about northeast of Barbuda. Its remnants track over the Atlantic for several days before merging with a frontal cloud system. Impact There was a slight possibility that Tropical Storm Ernesto was not a tropical cyclone. QUICKSCAT had indicated an open tropical wave instead of a closed circulation when Tropical Depression Eight was upgraded to Tropical Storm Ernesto. Since it was tracked solely by satellites, post-analysis found no further data existed to support the theory Tropical Storm Ernesto did not have a close circulation. After the analysis it remained classified as a tropical cyclone and was not excluded from the National Hurricane Center's database. Tropical Storm Ernesto remained greater than 250 miles from the Leeward Islands; it was not predicted to approach the islands. Also there were no tropical storm watches or warnings issued in association with Tropical Storm Ernesto. Reference External links * National Hurricane Center's archive on Tropical Storm Ernesto * National Hurricane Center's Tropical Cyclone Report on Tropical Storm Ernesto * Track of Ernesto from Unisys Category:Wikipedia Archives